


Softly

by crepuscularQuiescence (somnivagrantTraviatus)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Praise Kink, asexual monsters by default, internalized allophobia??, socks (scandalous), soft dom/sub play, super brief size kink, tender dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnivagrantTraviatus/pseuds/crepuscularQuiescence
Summary: Unlike most monsters, Sans has a sexuality and a sex drive. Toriel takes care of him.
Relationships: Sans/Toriel (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Softly

It started with the removal of his jacket.

She slipped it slowly over his shoulders, letting the fabric whisper along his unresisting bones. He shivered – from the chill, or the exposure? _Or anticipation?_ A smile crept over her muzzle as she stowed the jacket somewhere safely out of sight. Hopefully, it was the latter.

When she turned back to the bed, he was trying to take off his shirt, the silly bones. For all his supposed laziness, he never could stop himself from trying to help her. Her paws clasped his hands, dwarfing them – reminding him of his place in these matters – and he acquiesced, settling back with a sigh. _Tsk_ ing, she took over the task, pressing gentle kisses to each rib revealed by his rising hem.

By the time she reached his clavicles, he was squirming, cheekbones tinted a lovely cornflower blue. It was a far cry from his usual composure, but then, he was always very sensitive to this sort of treatment.

“I love you.”

His smile was smaller, and he wouldn't meet her eyes, but he followed the rules and didn't attempt to reply. She kissed a glowing cheekbone as a reward. “I love how responsive you are.”

His eyes fluttered closed when she kissed the other cheek.

“I love your pretty blush, and how it brings out the pearlescence of your bones.” She went for the mouth this time. He let her in easily, breaths coming heavier as she claimed him, until she pulled back, panting. “And,” she continued, thumbs stroking his cheeks, “I love how well you follow your mistress’s instructions.”

He whined. She leaned in close and whispered, “Good boy.”

His hips jerked, and she laughed, sliding off of the bed and beginning to undress. “I wonder, what kind of anatomy will you allow me to pleasure tonight?” Fabric shifted behind her. “Some sort of phallic member, perhaps?” she guessed. “I certainly would not mind paying some attention to your cute little cock… though anything you choose would, of course, be wonderful. I suppose I must simply wait and see.”

Fabric shifted again.

“Are you being naughty already, so soon after being praised?”

He whimpered when she turned to look at him, hips rocking minutely as he ground against air. She chuckled. “You know better than that. Patience, dearest; I am almost done.”

His gaze on her was heated as she slid her panties down, the fabric damp with sweat but sliding easily over her fur. Clad only in stockings, she hesitated before deciding she was ready. Her poor skeleton had waited long enough, and, judging by the worshipful look in his eyes as they raked over the fabric, he would not mind if she wore socks to bed.

“Now,” she said, “I am going to count to five. When I reach that number, I would like you to remove your shorts. Can you do that for me?”

He nodded, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

“One. Two. Three… Four… _Five._ ”

He slid his shorts over his pelvis and down past his patellas, revealing glistening cyan folds.

“Oh,” she breathed, coming closer. “You have chosen a beautiful vulva. How precious it is, already dewy for me…” He whined, trying to cover himself with his knees, but she was already between them. Her tongue trailed along his slit, collecting the moisture that had gathered there. “I ought to retrieve an implement to match,” she mused. His hips tried to follow her as she rose, but she quelled him with a look. “Would you pleasure yourself for me, until my return?”

He twitched, drawing a chuckle from her. “No, I am not doubting your patience. I merely want you to be prepared when I come back with the apparatus. Can you do that for me?”

He wouldn't meet her gaze, but he nodded, and his left hand began to unclench from its fistful of sheets. She stayed just long enough to watch him shyly work a finger into himself, his face flushed and shining with sweat, before she left to find her special box.

It was in the attic, safely hidden from prying eyes. There wasn't much in it – a blindfold, a couple of vibrators, some silk and leather bindings – but tonight, she wanted only a strap-on. The little one, she decided. The erect cock was humorously small, compared to her thick frame, but this was not the time to introduce the larger one she had bought, no matter how much the thought of him totally filled by it delighted her.

The buckles were difficult. She regretted the absence of Sans’s clever fingers as she struggled with them, especially when her soul pulsed with sudden pleasure, responding to his orgasmic release. The lingering warmth incentivized her, however, and soon she was back by the bed, admiring the gleaming flush of his bones.

“You did very well, pleasuring yourself like I asked.” He groaned weakly, still recovering from his climax, and she chuckled. “How many fingers did you use? You may answer out loud.”

“th-three.”

“Hm… I would have preferred four, just to be safe, but that is probably sufficient. I shall simply have to go slowly.” 

His eyes widened as he looked at her, taking in the plastic cock between her thighs. The spike of his returning desire flared in her chest, and she took a moment to breathe, transfixed by the depths of their shared hunger.

“Are you ready for me to take you?”

He groaned, then: “please.”

Begging was acceptable. She rubbed her cock against his slit, testing the slickness, then pressed in.

“a-aaaaah…” His moans were soft, more breath than sound, as she slowly hilted herself in him. Once she was there, she sat, waiting, watching his chest rise and fall and his hands tangle themselves in the sheets. 

When he adjusted, she was ready for him, moving with his testing thrusts so he got no friction. Frustrated tears welled in his eyes. “y-you, hah, planning on moving any time soon?”

“I might be persuaded.” She shifted minutely, just enough for him to barely feel it. “Certainly not while you disobey the rules, however.”

“sorry.”

She frowned and slid out of him. “Is that how you apologize to me?”

“i– aah – i’m sorry, mistress, i’m sorry, i just…” His hips rocked uselessly into empty air, and he sobbed. “please, please fuck me. i need you, i need your cock, pleeaaa– hhhah!”

She drove the breath out of him, hilting with one smooth thrust, then pulling back only to plow into him again. Her movements were powerful, but gentle, and once he began meeting her thrusts, she eased into an even slower rhythm.

They were silent for a while; he lost to his senses, feeling his walls part for her, and she enjoying the panting breaths she wrung from him and the instinctive way his hips sought her. Then: “May I pick you up? I would like to hold you.”

“s-st–ahhh–rs, yes. hah… please, i’m so cloooose..!”

She bundled him into her arms like a ragdoll. His eyes rolled up as her cock plunged deeper into him, and with a few more grinds of his hips, he clenched around her and came.

The sensation swept her. She couldn't help but throw her head back and moan, soul aflame in her chest, throbbing with the intensity of his release.

When she blinked the stars from her vision, he was limp against her. His empty eyes worried her, at first, but the pulse of his soul was steady in his chest, so she worked the plastic carefully out of him and set to undoing her straps. Then she set the toy aside to be cleaned. By the time she laid him back against the pillows, he was blinking blearily up at her… no, at a point just in front of her, lost in his own head.

“Sans?” 

His eyes shot to her. “sorry. uh, what’s up?”

She settled in next to him. “There is no need to apologize. I simply wanted to make sure you were not overthinking silly things.”

“...heh.”

“Sans.” She turned him to face her. “Please, tell me what you were thinking.”

“nothing much. just… y’know. how lucky i am to have you.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “You mean, telling yourself that you do not deserve me.” 

He flinched. “uh. maybe some of that.”

Sighing, she pulled him closer, wrapping his small body in an all-encompassing hug. “I know it is difficult for you to believe me, but I promise that you are no burden. I enjoy every moment I spend with you, and I love you with all the strength in my soul.”

He buried his skull in her fur. “even with all this gross, dirty stuff i keep making you do?”

“Sans.” She sighed again, exasperated but loving. “First of all, you did not _make_ me do anything. I can assure you, if I did not want to take care of you like this, I would not.”

“but… you don't get the –” He cut himself off with a frustrated groan. “the urges and stuff.”

“This is true. If it did not bring you so much pleasure, I would have never engaged in such activities. _However,_ I enjoy helping you feel safe enough to fall apart.” She kissed the top of his skull. “Even ignoring the sensations your soul emanates, the pleasure that brings me would be more than enough.”

He whined faintly. “careful. you're gonna make me blush.”

“Oh, I do hope so. Blue suits you so nicely.” He whined again, burying his face further into her chest, and she chuckled, petting the back of his skull. “As for it being ‘gross’ and ‘dirty,’ I must disagree. It is true that your urges are… unusual, but they are not bad or wrong. They simply are.”

“‘k.” He yawned, wriggling into a more comfortable position. “‘m tired. think i’m… gonna fall asleep.”

“Alright, lazybones. Sleep well.”

There were still so many things to be done – laundry to wash, lesson plans to make, litigation to review – but everything beyond the bed seemed so far away. Perhaps Sans had the right idea after all…

She yawned widely and let her eyes fall shut. Yes, she thought. There was always tomorrow.


End file.
